Metamorphosis
by ShiftingWinds125
Summary: Sequel to Promise! Excerpt: "With new found strength the flamed mech reached out and grabbed the Matrix, intending to pull the purple leader down and head butt the slagger, but the instant his metallic hands came in contact with the handholds the crystal began to glow with a blinding white light." Slash!


Hello!

Well, here you are. The sequel is finally up. You don't have to read the first one to get what is going on, but it is highly recommended that you do.

Warnings: Mech kissing and typical 'con troublemaking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or some of the dialogue in this story! It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount, and any other company affiliated with it. I'm just an aspiring writer trying to expand the Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod (Rodimus Prime) fandom.

* * *

_Metamorphosis_

* * *

"Unicron!"

The purple figure of Galvatron stood upon one of the many rings that made up the giant Cybertronian God of Chaos. In his servos he held aloft the Matrix of Leadership attached to a chain around his neck.

A smirk spread across Galvatron's face as he stared down at the lightly glowing object and placed both of his servos on the handles. Now was his moment of victory. No longer would he be treated as a slave to the god. No longer would the purple 'con fear the torture he was put through each and every time he disobeyed his 'master.'

No more.

The moment he opened the relic, Galvatron would be his own master.

"See this Unicron!" He shook the artifact at the god. "I possess that which you most fear! The Matrix of Leadership!"

The entire metallic planet began to shake before a large scream erupted from the yellow being's mouth. The rumbling caused Galvatron to lose his footing and fall upon his metallic ass.

Once the shaking stopped the purple transformer picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Now Unicron, my once master, you will fear me and do my bidding or suffer my wrath," The purple leader said, a small sneer on his face.

The decepticon gripped the relic's handholds in both servos and pulled with all his might, trying to the pull the casing apart to expose the crystal below. When it didn't budge Galvatron began to claw at the Matrix in a vain attempt to pry the metal away. 'Damn you! Open,' He growled in his mind, panic growing by the moment.

The relic's reply was to send an electrical charge up the purple leader's arm, causing him to jerk back with a gasp.

Unicron suddenly began to laugh. The noise caused chills to move down Galvatron's spinal plating and he took a small step back with fear in his crimson optics.

"Pathetic," The giant transformer said once his chuckles had died down. "You thought you could control me, a god, with that…trinket? Never."

A rumble suddenly shook the surface Galvatron was standing upon and the whole of Unicron began to transform.

A fault line appeared at the back of the planet, tearing apart until it was large enough for the god's arms to come forth. That was quickly followed by his servos sliding from his wrists and uncurling from their hiding place. The large ring circling the planet split apart and became his bone-like wings. A panel in front of Galvatron slid down, revealing a glass dome that resembled the cockpit of a plane and abs on a human. Red electricity swirled within, causing the purple Decepticon to cover his optics from the intensity of the light.

The top of the planet pushed forth until Unicron's bearded visage molded into being and his horns grew upon his helm. His legs were the last to push forth from the fissure in the back and twist down, growing in length and gaining a metallic muscle tone.

The God of Chaos stood there in all is demonic glory, his servos curled into fists and his emerald green optics glowed with hate from his white face.

Galvatron stood looking up from the god's stomach, his mouth falling open and his optics wide with fear and panic.

"I had once considered sparing your wretched planet Cybertron," The god spoke, but his metallic lips didn't move. "But now you will witness its dismemberment!" Unicron pushed off and flew straight for the silver planet.

"No!" Galvatron screamed, holding onto any metallic surface for dear life.

The surface of Cybertron looked small compared to the sheer mass of the yellow god. He raised his servo and brought it down upon the planet, ripping away a portion of Iacon in its wake and causing the entire metallic world to tremble. "Decepticons, we're under attack!" Shockwave stood at the balcony overlooking the main square of the citadel. "To your battle stations! Scramble!"

The Decepticon seekers immediately took to the sky, flying straight for their enemy while the grounded 'cons got into their ships and began circling the giant monster, firing as they all went and dodging the god's servos as he took a swipe at them.

Unicron suddenly opened his mouth and bit down on some flyers that had gotten to close before swiping down some of the ships.

But the Decepticons kept coming.

"You will not take this world from me!" Galvatron snarled. "It is mine!"

The purple Decepticon transformed into his cannon form and began firing into the face of Unicron.

Pain blossomed on the god's face, causing him to grimace. He glared down at the puny Cybertronian and picked up the now bipedal form of Galvatron. Unicron threw his head back and tossed the purple decepticon up before he opened his mouth and swallowed the 'con whole.

Galvatron didn't have time to scream before he fell into the darkness of the abyss.

* * *

Hot Rod was startled awake by a loud beeping noise that filled the metallic room. The flamed mech glanced around, disoriented for a few moments before everything from the day before came back to him and he sighed in a mixture of relief and stress.

Lifting his helm Hot Rod looked down from his perch atop his mate's chest and met the sleepy optics of Ultra Magnus. "Hey, beautiful," The orange and magenta mech murmured with a sleepy smile before Roddy leant forward and captured his other half's metallic lips in a lazy kiss.

"Bridge to Hot Rod," The voice of Kup suddenly spoke through the speaker by the door. "I know you're there kid. Answer before I personally come down there and drag your aft out of bed."

Hot Rod pulled away and hid his face in Ultra Magnus's neck with a frustrated sigh. "Slag," He groaned. "Nothing like your father figure's voice to kill the mood."

Magnus chuckled before he slowly sat up causing Hot Rod to slide down until the orange and magenta mech was straddling his blue and white mate's waist. "You had better go answer it before he follows through with his threat."

Hot Rod grumbled as he slid off the berth and crossed the room to the communications panel, punching the call button. "Kup, seriously, that was a little uncalled for," The flamed mech whined.

"Not my fault you didn't answer after I tried at least twenty times," The old transformer grouched.

Magnus snorted and Hot Rod sent a small glare his mate's way.

"What is it you wanted Kup?" The flamed mech sighed, rubbing the bridge of his metallic nose.

"To get both your afts up here," The grey elder grumbled. "We're almost there."

"Got it. We'll be there in a moment. Hot Rod out." He released the button with a sigh and leant against the wall, wiping a servo down his metallic face. "Primus."

Strong servos griped his shoulders, causing Hot Rod to look up into the worried optics of his mate. "You okay?" Ultra Magnus asked, leaning down to the eyelevel of his other half so he could look him in the face.

Contrary to popular belief, Cybertronians did indeed get lines. Kup was proof of that. Magnus himself had few around his optics and light laugh lines around his mouth. The blue and white mech was older than his mate and it was expected that he would have them, but Hot Rod was still young and should not have any. So it saddened the commander to see slight premature lines marring his mate's face.

"I'm fine," The orange and magenta mech smiled at his other half. "Just a little stressed."

Magnus nodded. "Indeed. This entire fiasco has put everyone on edge," He wrapped his arms around the flamed mech's shoulders and squeezed, "But don't let it effect you so. We'll make it through, I know we will."

Hot Rod responded by pulling the blue and white commander close and burying his face in his mate's chest. "I can't lose you again," He said, a slight tremor in his voice as his spark gave a small throb. "I won't survive it a second time."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time to come, beloved," The commander tightened his grip.

"I tried, Magnus. I tried to live, but I felt like a shadow, a ghost," He was nearly sobbing now. "I just can't do it again. I can't!"

Ultra Magnus held onto his trembling mate as Hot Rod broke down, making the flamed mech feel safe in the security of his arms.

The commander felt horrible for putting his mate through that ordeal and then forcing him to live on because of a stupid promise he had thought was honorable at the time, not realizing just how painful and traumatizing it would be for Hot Rod.

"I only wanted you to live a full life," The blue and white mech muttered. "But now I see the damage I have done and relieve you of your promise. You may follow me when the time comes."

Hot Rod looked up into his other half's optics. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Magnus replied with a small smile. "I do."

Roddy leant forward and captured the commander's lips in a small kiss. "Thank you," He said as he pulled away.

"BOYS!" Came the irritated voice of Kup through the speaker beside them. "Get your afts up here or so help me…"

Magnus pressed the call button. "On the double, sir," He said, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"You better. Kup out," Came the exasperated reply before the line went dead again.

Hot Rod stifled a laugh as he moved away from the wall. "Lets go."

Ultra Magnus nodded and opened the door to let his mate through first. Roddy smiled and stepped through with the commander right behind him.

* * *

When Kup said they were almost there he meant that they had to wait another three hours before Cybertron was visible on the viewscreen, but when it did appear the sight that met their optics was a fearful one to behold.

Hot Rod sat at the wheel while the others gathered around. Shock was mirrored on everyone's faces as they watched the colossal form of Unicron begin to rip small pieces from the planet. "I don't believe it…" Springer said from the right by the navigation system.

The orange and magenta mech's servos trembled slightly on the controls and he bit his lower lip in fear. "Hey Kup?"

The grey elder glanced down from Hot Rod's left, metallic eyebrow raised. "Yeah Kid?"

"Does this remind you of anything?" Hot Rod asked, genuinely curious while also trying to dispel the tension in the room.

Kup's stories were ones of legend. The grey Cybertronian had fought in many wars over the years. He had told those stories to Hot Rod ever since he was a youngling.

* * *

_Roddy had once vowed when he was quite young that he would go out and make a name for himself by fighting in battles and going on great adventures just like his papa Kup. _

_The old war hero had simply picked the young Cybertronian up with a smile and set him on his knee before Kup said, "Roddy, you can be whatever you want to be and you can go where you wish, but promise me that no matter what happens you will stay who you are and continue to be yourself. Don't change to be someone you're not." _

_Little Roddy had nodded and puffed out his chest. "I promise. Warrior's honor."_

* * *

Hot Rod blinked out of his memories in time to hear Kup's reply of, "Nope. I've never seen anything like this before."

Daniel looked out the viewscreen, searching for the silvery moon that circled the planet Cybertron with hope filling his little heart, but that feeling was shot down at the sight before him.

There was nothing there.

"Where's moon base two?" He asked, worry and fear marring his face. "Where's my dad?"

Everyone looked out the screen as well, but they too couldn't see any orbiting satellite. Arcee silently placed a servo on the boy's shoulder and gently squeezed, trying to reassure the shivering child.

Hot Rod's grip tightened on the controls as he looked over at the boy. "That's what we're going to find out," He turned his sights forward again in time to see that Unicron had spotted them. "Hang on everybody!" The flamed mech said as he pushed the throttle.

Unicron's optics narrowed as he watched the two Autobot ships approach. "You think your small ships can stop me?" He growled before the yellow god opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of blue-green fire.

The flames spiraled past Hot Rod's ship and hit Wreck-Gar's. The force of the attack pushed the yellow ship back as the Junkions scrambled to repair their vessel. Wreck-Gar's servos shook as he tried to keep the ship on course while smoke from burst consoles filled the bridge.

When the attack disbursed Ultra Magnus quickly got on the comm. systems and contacted the Junkion ship. "Magnus to Wreck-Gar. Do you copy?"

There was static on the other end for a few seconds before the Junkion leader's voice answered. "Loud and Clear, Red leader."

"Are you okay? Can you still fight?"

"Oh yes! This ship is insured for water corrosion and fire damage for up to five years. Satisfaction guaranteed!" Wreck-Gar answered, voice still slightly strained.

The junkions were heard as they worked to repair the damage. "Oh you're ruddy rad!"

The Autobot ship suddenly bucked and he was cut off from their allies.

Magnus looked up in time to see Unicron take a second shot at their vessel and successfully hit one of the spiral wings that made up the length of the ship. The force of the blow knocked the commander and everyone else off of their pedes.

Hot Rod groaned as he rubbed his aching helm where it had collided with the floor when his chair buckled and tipped backward. He opened his optics and grabbed the controls, ignoring the smoke and crackling of some of the consoles as he strained to steer the ship, sending it on a collision course toward Unicron's green optic. "Okay everyone! We're going in." He called over the roar of the engines. "Once we're through jump!"

Everyone nodded and Hot Rod quickly switched the ship to autopilot and got up to grip the wall near the escape door. The image on the veiwscreen grew bigger and bigger until the whole of Unicron's green optic filled it. "Alright, get ready!" The flamed mech instructed.

A sudden jerk shook the ship as they broke through the glass causing the flamed mech to stumble. "Jump!" Hot Rod yelled.

Arcee and Daniel were first followed closely by Springer. Ultra Magnus hesitated, waiting for his mate. "Go! I'm right behind you!" The flamed mech ordered.

Magnus nodded and jumped. Hot Rod smiled and took the leap, hearing as the ship hit the wall and exploded. Below him the others fell down into the darkness. The car-former smiled as relief flooded his system. They were safe.

Suddenly the breath was forced from his metallic lungs as he slammed into one of the spikes protruding from the wall and pain filled his abdomen, causing his optics to flicker as he blacked out for a moment.

* * *

The others hit the bottom and rolled to their pedes. Arcee looked around while Daniel was held protectively in her arms.

The place they found themselves in was a tunnel. Darkness led off to their right while a light was off to their left. The walls were lumpy and hard, much like a stone cavern, but instead of grey rock they were surrounded by green metal. "Spooky," Daniel said, looking around as Arcee set him down.

Ultra Magnus quickly counted the group to see if everyone was accounted for. He came up one short and fear gripped his spark. "Where's Hot Rod?"

Springer and Kup glanced around, optics nervous. "Dunno," The grey war hero said.

A noise filled the chamber, putting everyone on edge. It sounded like rope cutting through air. The green tri-former looked off to his right and took a step back. "Lets just hope they didn't get him!" He pointed.

Red claws attached to cables were snaking their way out of the walls, clamping open and shut like a crab's pincers as they made right for the foreign invaders.

"Run!" Daniel screamed and Arcee took off, pushing the boy protectively in front of her.

"This way!" She said, taking the left toward the light.

Springer and Kup took the middle with Magnus in the rear covering them as much as he could.

"Be careful love," The blue and white mech whispered as he destroyed one of the claws.

* * *

Hot Rod rolled painfully over onto his back, gasping as he tried to get air into his metallic lungs. The entire room suddenly began to shake and ruined the flamed mech's already precarious balance on the spike.

He fell, knocking into the veined walls and falling head over pede in a free fall. Hot Rod finally came to a stop when he slammed into the ground and he lay there spread-eagled on his back, trying for the second time in a few minutes to regain his breath.

"S-slag," the orange and magenta mech gasped as he slowly pulled himself to his metallic knees and began to crawl down into the darkness of the tunnel he found himself in.

Hot Rod scrambled over a small incline before he came out into a large doomed room. The mech climbed to his pedes as he looked around the chamber.

It was too dark to see clearly, but the place he was in had arches that reached up to the shadowed ceiling and more of those veins that stretched across the walls. A small glowing white light twinkled at the end of the hall and Hot Rod took a step toward it, his optics widening as he recognized the gem.

"The Matrix," He said in awe.

"It will not open Autobot," A voice came from the gloom. "I have already tried."

Hot Rod took a step back as Galvatron materialized out of the darkness. The orange and magenta mech's sky-blue optics narrowed. "It won't open for a Decepticon," He growled slightly.

This was the monster who had almost killed Ultra Magnus.

"Like it or not we are allies against a common foe. We need to-" The purple leader was suddenly cut off as the room filled with crimson light.

Galvatron gripped his helm and screamed in pain before he fell to his metallic knees. A voice echoed through the room, sending shivers up Hot Rod's spinal plating. "You will destroy the Autobot Galvatron or you will be the one to be annihilated."

The purple Decepticon screamed again. "Yes, my master! Of course!"

The light faded as Galvatron looked up with a look of hate on his face. Hot Rod took on a defensive stance with his optics trained upon the mech before him as the purple Cybertronian rose to his pedes.

Galvatron raised his arm and fired his cannon. Hot Rod rolled away into the darkness as the leader shot again, just narrowly missing the flamed mech's spoiler before he got away. The purple transformer's optics twitched in anger as he searched the gloom for his elusive prey from his place by a green archway. "Puny Autobot! You lack even Prime's courage," He growled.

"You think so?" Hot Rod asked off to his right.

Galvatron fired in that direction, but his query was already gone. His optics roved from side to side as he searched the darkness, but could not catch any sight or sound of the Autobot as Hot Rod moved around the room.

"To me, it looks like the one without courage is you," The flamed mech chuckled off to the leader's left. "You're not even brave enough to move from where you stand."

Galvatron snarled as he fired in the direction of the voice, but again missed.

* * *

Outside the ships weren't fairing well as they fired at Unicron.

The giant transformer stood at the top of the planet, firing beams of light from his one good optic. Several Decepticon ships exploded when they were too slow to get away. A sudden roar filled the air and Unicron looked up to see the Dinobots approaching fast in their bipedal forms. "Me Grimlock kick butt!" The Tyrannosaur said as he flew around behind the god and transformed, colliding pedes first into the giant Transformer's rear end.

Grimlock began to claw and bite at the metal before him while the other dinobots slammed into the metal or blew fire as they attacked. Swoop flew down and unleashed a barrage of bombs up the monster's back.

Unicron growled in rage and took a swipe at the insects that dared to attack him. "Me Grimlock need to think of a new strategy," The Dinobot leader said before he and his group retreated.

A growl erupted from the god's stomach and he looked down to the source of the noise.

* * *

The claws were still after them. No matter how many twists and turns they took the things would not be shaken.

Arcee lead them down another tunnel with yellow veins lining the deep green walls. She glanced down, but Daniel was no longer beside her. Looking back she saw Ultra Magnus had the boy safely at his side as he fired at the claws. Turning her helm back Arcee saw an incline rising before her. The floor itself was lined with the same yellow veins as the walls. She had to watch her pedes to keep from tripping as the pink femme lead the group up the tunnel.

A sudden scream stopped the group in their tracks. "Help! Arcee! Ultra Magnus!"

It was Daniel.

The boy had tripped upon one of the veins on the floor and the claws had surrounded him in an instant.

Arcee backtracked to the boy and took out her rifle from a subspace before she fired at the cables, destroying a few. Springer and Kup followed suit with the help of Magnus. A sudden rumble filled the room just as Arcee misfired and hit a pipe above her human charge.

Water came spilling out to fill the tunnel and the group was swept away in the current. Daniel tried his best to keep his head above the water as he searched for his Autobot family. "Arcee!" He called as fear filled his gut, "Kup! Springer! Ultra Magnus!"

The water sloshed against the walls and down tunnels until it was split into two channels by a giant divide. Arcee and the other Autobots were swept to the left while Daniel was taken to the right .

The boy screamed as the water carrying him cascaded down the side of a ridge and sloshed the sides of the wall. He was pulled under and somersaulted until the current pushed him close to a metallic bank where he grabbed on and pulled himself out.

The room Daniel found himself in was hot. At its center sat a cauldron with two flaps opened. The giant vat contained an acidic liquid and every few minutes a captured robotic being would be dropped into it. They screamed in agony as the acid melted them down. The juices and metal taken from them were then converted into energy for Unicron to use.

The human boy looked up at the next to fall and his heart nearly stopped. "DAD!"

Spike hung suspended in the air by one of those red hooks on a conveyer belt of some sort that would move and drop the next victim to their deaths. Behind him was Bumblebee. Jazz and Cliffjumper followed next.

The elder man looked down and his eye widened with fear when he spotted his son. "DANIEL!"

"Dad what can I do!" The boy asked as he ran toward the controls of the cauldron.

Spike swallowed and tried to remain clam so he could instruct his son on what to do. "Blow the cover down on the vat!"

"But how!?" Daniel was looking over the controls, trying to see what would work.

"Use your exosuit!" Sweat was dripping down the man's forehead from behind the glass dome of his own suit.

"Okay!" The boy opened a panel on his arm and began pressing buttons. His metallic armor suddenly sputtered before fire shot out of his white suited elbows and puffed out.

"HURRY!" Spike yelled, fear gripping his heart as he watched the vat grow closer.

The boy suddenly slammed his fist down on the panel in a panic and the hands of his exosuit merged to form a gun. With a yell of triumph Daniel fired and one of the covers fell just as the claw released Spike from its hold.

"Dad!" The boy closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his father and the others die.

"Daniel!" Spike called from the lid waving with the others who dropped alongside him. "You did it!"

The boy laughed and ran to his father before wrapping his arms around the older man's legs in a relieved hug. "Yeah! I did do it."

Spike smiled and returned the embrace just as tightly.

* * *

Galvatron took a step into the gloom. "I am no coward, Autobot."

There was a crash off to his right and he turned toward it, firing into the darkness and melting a hole in one of the spikes that poked up from the floor. The purple mech growled as he turned in all directions. "Come out Autobot. We all have to die eventually."

Hot Rod pressed himself up against a ridge close to where Galvatron stood. He eased himself closer, his optics narrowing as he waited for the right moment. It came when the purple mech turned his back upon him. "Not today Galvatron!"

Hot Rod flew from his hiding place and fired a shot at the Decepticon, knocking him to the floor and taking off down the hall before transforming and doubling back. By the time Galvatron pulled himself to his pedes Hot Rod was upon the purple leader again and trying to run him down the way Optimus used to deal with his enemies.

The Decepticon somersaulted through the air before he landed on his pedes and fired off several shots at Hot Rod's alt-mode. The flamed car dodged each attack before he gained speed and flew up one of the arches, using it as a ramp to get farther away from his enemy. Galvatron transformed into his cannon form and began firing with higher power at the car speeding away, hitting Hot Rod's back tire and flipping him over. The flamed mech growled and transformed back into his biped form, firing back at the purple leader and hitting him dead on.

The Decepticon tipped over and snarled, transforming as well and taking on a defensive stance. Hot Rod took off toward the 'con, running as he fired at the leader. He transformed suddenly and revved his engine to gain more speed as he headed straight for Galvatron. The Decepticon roared at the Autobot just before the car-former hit and knocked them both down. Hot Rod spun his tires as the leader held onto his sides and he couldn't escape.

Galvatron flipped them so he was pinning the car-former to the metallic floor. "I will crush you with my bare servos," The leader growled as the Autobot transformed back.

Before Hot Rod could so much as take a breath the Decepticon had wrapped his servos around the flamed mech's throat and began to squeeze. The sound of groaning metal filled the air as Galvatron applied more pressure and Hot Rod gasped for air.

The purple cannon-former smirked at the car transformer's futile struggles to pull Galvatron's servos away. "Die Autobot!"

* * *

"Tallyho!"

Wreck-Gar raised his fist in the air as he directed the ship to make a sharp swing around the rampaging Unicron to fire upon the monster.

The giant yellow transformer growled and his hand shot out, grabbing the Junkion ship and squeezing it until the bridge began to collapse into itself with the Autobots still inside before Unicron threw the debris away from him.

* * *

Galvatron squeezed even tighter as Hot Rod struggled. The flamed mech kicked out and clawed at the purple mech, but his servos would not be budged. Black spots began flood the car-former's vision and his struggles grew weaker.

"First Prime," Galvatron growled, knowing his victim was close to the end. "Then Ultra Magnus. Now you," He snarled as he felt disappointment bubble up in his gut. "Pity. You're all so easy to kill or I might have a sense of satisfaction now."

Hot Rod silently growled and renewed his struggles. He would not give up. Like Ironhide, Ratchet and the others he would fight to his very last breath. With new found strength the flamed mech reached out and grabbed the Matrix, intending to pull the purple leader down and head butt the slagger, but the instant his metallic hands came in contact with the handholds the crystal began to glow with a blinding white light.

Galvatron screeched and pulled his servos from around the other's neck, covering his optics and backing up. "No! Stop!" He cried, fear filling his gut.

The chain snapped and Hot Rod rolled away with the Matrix still held in his metallic hands. He rose to his pedes and looked down at the glowing orb in amazement as a familiar voice filled his head. _"Arise, Rodimus Prime."_

The flamed mech felt himself grow larger and become stronger. "Optimus…" He whispered, wonder filling his being.

"No, it cannot be!" Galvatron cried before he leveled his cannon and fired at the new Prime.

The shots merely bounced off of the barrier the Matrix had placed around Rodimus. In desperation the purple leader shot at the half-opened relic held in the flamed Prime's raised servos. It successfully knocked the Matrix away, but the action turned the Autobot's attention back upon the Decepticon.

"This is the end of the road Galvatron," Rodimus said, pointing angrily at the other leader before he charged.

The cannon-former fired off a few more shots before the flamed mech grabbed him. Galvatron struggled out of the other's hold and tried to throw a few punches, but each time they were blocked and he was pushed back even farther. Rodimus suddenly picked the purple 'con up and threw him across the room. The Decepticon smashed into a wall and went straight through the metal, screaming as he entered open space and he was carried away by his own momentum. "No!"

The Prime moved over to the Matrix and picked it up with determination written upon his face. "Now, light our darkest hour!" He said as he slipped his fingers into the holes and pulled the casing apart.

The Crystal pulsed once and a wave of power shot through Unicron's body, slowly destroying everything evil in its path.

The giant god of chaos screamed as light burst out of his body and he tried to cover them. His right leg began to spark and in desperation he ripped it off.

* * *

The claws had not left them alone.

Arcee and the others continued to fire at the pincers. One wrapped its way around Kup and began to squeeze while more still tried to go after Magnus. Springer fired at the one that tried to get the commander from behind.

It retaliated by slamming him against the wall and clamping around his neck. "S-slagger!" The green tri-former chocked out as he tried to rip the cable away.

Suddenly a wave of white light swept through the room and the claws burst.

"The pit was that?" Kup asked as he untangled himself of the cable still wrapped around his torso.

"I don't know," Arcee said just as a pipe exploded near her.

Daniel and his father came running into the room followed by Bumblebee, Jazz, and the other captives. "Are you guys okay?" Springer asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Spike asked in turn.

"Dunno, but we have to get out of here while we still have the chance," Springer said as fear filled his metallic gut.

"What about Hot Rod?" Ultra Magnus asked, "We can't just leave him."

Daniel bit his lip and looked off to his right, searching for his lost friend. The boy's eyes widened as he caught sight of a large flamed mech running down the tunnel toward them. "Look!" The child pointed.

Magnus's spark leaped as he spied his mate. "Hot Rod!" He moved to his other half's side to check him over for injuries. "What happened to you?" The commander asked, noticing the flamed mech's change in height and build.

"No time for explanations, love," Rodimus said, taking his mate's servo and squeezing it. "This place is about to blow. We've got to get out of here."

Ultra Magnus nodded and they both transformed just as the water close by began to bubble. "Autobots," The flamed truck called opening his cab door for the humans to climb in. "Transform and roll out!"

Kup laughed as he followed his new Prime's orders. "I knew you had potential, Kid!"

The room began to shake and a giant servo broke through the wall of metal to their left. Unicron was ripping himself apart.

The Autobots shot forward toward the hole and flew out into space.

"No!" The god cried as his good optic burst and light streamed from it. The giant transformer pushed off from the planet as his abdomen bulged for a moment and he moved farther away, writhing in pain. "You cannot destroy my DESTINY!" On that final word his head burst from his shoulders and his entire body exploded in a huge blue fireball, leaving nothing in Unicron's place but stars.

* * *

The Autobots had survived the fall with minimal damage. The humans were a little bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Rodimus himself was the least injured of the lot and yet he was counted as first priority by the med-bots when they had arrived at the medical center on Cybertron.

The Prime had been placed in so many tests where he was poked and prodded and told to stand still he was ready to scream. He was not an experiment, dammit! He was the scrapping Prime!

Above all things, Rodimus wanted to see if Ultra Magnus was alright. It had been nearly four hours and the flamed mech had not heard a word of his mate. Even when he ordered to see the commander the medical-bots had refused, saying they were not done with their tests. Their reason for their examination of his person was to determine what had changed about him and if he would have any detrimental effects in the future.

"Slag it!" The Prime finally said, pushing the medics away and rising to his pedes. "I've had enough. Tell me where my mate is or so help me I will decommission you!"

"Calm yourself, love. I am here," A servo was suddenly placed on the flamed mech's shoulder.

Rodimus whirled around. "Magnus!" He looked his mate over, searching for any injuries.

There was a silvery weld that ran in a straight line down his forearm. The Prime reached out and traced it lightly with his digits. Ultra Magnus watched for a moment before he took his other half's servo in his and laced their metallic fingers together with a reassuring smile. "I got that in the fall," He explained. "Nothing life threatening. It's just a scratch."

The flamed mech smiled back before he began to pull the commander from the room. "Good. Now lets get out of here before they want to do tests on you."

"Wait," One of the braver medics said suddenly. "We haven't finished yet."

Rodimus sighed in frustration and Ultra Magnus chuckled. "You better listen to him," The commander said, addressing the medics. "We will come to you should anything happen."

The medic nodded, "Alright. That will be fine."

Rodimus smiled and proceeded to drag his mate down the stairs and outside.

* * *

"Here it is."

There were standing before a large building made of blue metal in the middle-class section of Praxus. The Prime had wanted to go someplace where they could relax and not be bothered by anyone for a short while. So they found themselves here.

The sidewalks around the buildings were strewn with rubble and small bits of trash from the overturned disposal bin. This part of the city hadn't been hit so hard during Unicron's attack and it appeared to be mostly untouched by the war judging by the black scorch marks littering the walls.

Rodimus smiled. "I'm surprised it's still standing." He began to pull his mate along again. "Come on. It's on the top floor."

They entered the building and rode the 'lift up until they got out on the highest floor. The Prime pulled a small metallic key from a subspace as they took the hall to the right and followed it until they came to a silver door labeled with the Cybertronian number for 33. Rodimus stuck the key into its hole and turned it until the click sounded.

The door squeaked loudly in the empty hall as the Prime opened it with a slightly nervous smile. "Welcome, Ultra Magnus, to my home," He stepped aside to let his mate into the apartment first.

The commander ducked as he stepped through the entryway and entered a quaint sitting room. A soft aluminum colored couch sat in the corner and a matching loveseat was placed across from it. Both looked big enough to fit a mech as large as Optimus.

Two doorways stood at the far end of the room. The one to the left looked to be a bedroom while the one on the right was a 'fresher. A small kitchen was attached to the sitting room close to the main entrance.

The cream colored metal walls held old and stained pictures of what Magnus could tell were relation to his mate. One picture in a brass colored frame sitting on a black table by the window caught the commander's optic and he moved to examine it.

The picture was of a small golden femme holding her child with a large smile on her face that lit up her sky-blue optics. Her large blue and grey mate stood beside her with his servo placed upon his son's helm. They were out having a picnic lunch at one of the parks in Praxus.

Ultra Magnus's optics were drawn to the small orange and magenta youngling held in his mother's arms. The child's own smile lit up his entire face, further brightening his own innocent sky-blue optics as he looked up out of the frame at the commander.

The youngling was his mate and the other two were his creators.

Rodimus came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "That was taken at Praxus's central park when the war was simply politicians battling it out in their council chambers. I barely remember that day I was so young," The Prime smiled. "Kup took the picture. He was good friend of my creators and after they died he raised me as his own."

"Why weren't you taken in by any of your own relation?" Magnus asked.

Rodimus sighed. "Had none that would take me." He took the picture from his mate and set it on the table once again. "My mother was an only child and my father's brother died in an accident when they were young. Grandparents were already gone."

Rodimus sat down on the couch and patted the place beside him invitingly. Ultra Magnus smiled and sat, wrapping his arms around his mate as the flamed mech curled up to his chest. "You're mother was very beautiful," The commander whispered. "You look a great deal like her."

"Thank you," The Prime said, smiling happily as he rested his helm on the truck-former's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a short while just enjoying the other's company and the quiet around them. Ultra Magnus shifted after a moment and looked down at his mate. "I'm still amazed at how big you've gotten," His optics roved over the new metallic muscles on Roddy's arms. "Not that I'm complaining. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Rodimus chuckled before he sat up and captured Magnus's lips in a heated kiss. "Well, my dear, would you like to give this place a proper christening before we have to return to the citadel so I can make my first speech as Prime?" He asked when he pulled away.

The commander shivered as his mate's hot breath ghosted over his metallic face. "Bedroom first," The truck-former said huskily.

"Then after we'll have to have a go in the 'fresher before the speech," The Prime punctuated each word with a small nip to the commander's antenna and neck.

Magnus's engine rumbled and Rodimus laughed as he was thrown over the truck-former's shoulder and carried into the bedroom to be thoroughly ravished.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside the citadel when the new Prime stepped out of the large, green metallic building. A smile lit his sky-blue optics as he looked out at the Autobots gathered around him and in the main square. Ultra Magnus stepped out a moment later, standing at Rodimus's right in his rightful place as the Prime's mate and consort.

"Long live the Prime! Long live the Prime!" The crowd below cheered as Roddy stepped out onto the balcony.

The flamed mech raised his servos for quiet as he began his speech. "Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness," He raised his left fist in the air as he finished with, "Until all are one!"

The crowd cheered and began chanting, "'Til all are one! 'Til all are one!"

Magnus stepped up beside his mate, clasping Rodimus's servo in his and lacing their digits together. The Prime smiled and leaned his helm against his consort's shoulder, watching as Unicron's head passed over them. "We made it, love. We made it."

Ultra Magnus smiled. "Yes we did," He said, breathing in his mate's scent. "We did indeed."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

I really hope it didn't seem too rushed at the end and that you liked it as much as Promise. I had so much fun writing this and I'm a little sad that it's finished.

Until next fanfic!


End file.
